


Hiding From My Own "Blood"

by CoyoteDeLaLune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmare, OC, Original Character(s), POV First Person, PTSD, Present Tense, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteDeLaLune/pseuds/CoyoteDeLaLune
Summary: Navia is forced to sleep in the childhood house that she never wanted to set foot in again. But here she is, in her old house, in her old bed, and with the same old nightmares.





	Hiding From My Own "Blood"

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the original version of this work, Navia goes to another sibling to help her after the nightmare. But it has been changed because the sibling was an OC that belongs to my friend. So if the ending seems a little off, that could be why.

He wouldn’t leave. Everywhere I turned he was there. In the alley, on a roof, in my family portrait; he was everywhere. I have been evading him for years. He follows me every night and there is nothing I can do to stop him. It’s hard to hide from your own blood.

I’m walking around Bricktown looking for some inspiration for a new client. They wanted a more rustic look inspired by their hometown. I can tell that some people are watching me but I gladly ignored them as I sketch in my notebook. I add a note and arrow to a brick pattern I just finished and look around for the next thing. There’s a cute woodshop across the street. I smile and make my way over there.

The second I walk in, inspiration floods my brain. I flip the page in my notebook and start to draw and describe every object and sensation I can. I don’t know how long I’m in there, but it’s long enough to fill out about three pages in my notebook. It’s been long enough, so I decide that it’s time to leave. On my way out, something black catches my eye. The dark color greatly contrasts the brightly colored wood. Curiosity gets the better of me and I move further back in the shop to check it out.

I find myself all the way in the back right next to a tarp hiding the storage area. I finally get a good look at the black object and it’s a small figurine in a suit. I reach out to grab it, but the second my hand wraps around the figure I can feel the cold touch of metal. I drop it on the floor in an instant and it falls facing up. I let out a gasp; it’s him.

I stare at his cold eyes for a moment before I snap out of it. I rush towards the door of the wood shop. I reach for the door handle, but there is a man who locks it from the other side. I take a step back and get a good look at the man’s attire. A black suit. I build up the nerve and look at his face. It’s those all too familiar cold eyes.

“No,” I breathe out. “How the hell do you keep finding me?”

He just stares at me. He lifts his hand up and I panic. I run to the back of the shop. I make it back to the tarp with the plan to hide. But before I can even breathe on it, the flimsy divider is ripped aside. He stands there with an emotionless yet raged expression.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” I screamed at him. He reached a hand out to hold my shoulder.

I wake up with a start. I take in my surroundings to find my childhood room. I take deep breaths to try and stabilize my breathing. I sit upright in bed weighing my options. I can either suffer here in silence or go and find a sibling that’ll help me.

“Fuck it,” I say and throw the covers off my body. I slide off the twin bed and make my way out of the room, but when I make it to my door I freeze. There isn't anyone I can go to. Diego, Vayna, and Five are not in the house, Luther and Allison are out of the question, and Klaus probably would not be much emotional help. I let out a defeated breathe and head back to my bed. I pull back the covers and lay down on the stiff mattress. I pull the blanket back over my body and hold it close to me, relishing in the only source of comfort I have and watch as the time on the clock starts to tick by.


End file.
